inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Saewatari Yuuichirou
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Pode estudar todo o campo em um segundo com sua habilidade perceptiva notável."'' Aparência Yuuichirou tem longos cabelos roxos e olhos verde-oliva. Personalidade Ele parece zombar do capitão de Raimon , Shindou Takuto , por causa da vitória de Eito , devido às ordens do Quinto Setor . Durante o jogo, ele também atuou superior a Raimon devido ao mesmo motivo e pensou que ele era o maior de todos. Enredo Yuuichirou era o capitão de Eito. Ele jogou contra Raimon em um jogo de treinos com o Fifth Sector, dando uma ordem de pontuação 3-0, a vitória de Eito. Antes do jogo, seu técnico Eisai Kyouichi explicou como o jogo seria jogado. Durante a primeira parte do jogo, Saewatari disse a Shindou , o capitão de Raimon, que eles iriam manter o jogo mesmo antes de fazer um chute, para manter o jogo emocionante. Shindou se encolheu de raiva disso. Quando Tenma tentou ir contra o Fifth Sector, sem saber sobre a ordem das pontuações no primeiro tempo, Yuuichirou disse a Shindou que Raimon tinha um "dropout player que não sabia como jogar pelo livro". Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Saewatari, é necessário o seguinte requisito: *'Jogador' : Yomiya Satoshi *'Artigo' : Shoes EITO (EI e sapatos, aleatoriamente Caiu De Equipe OTK S (equipe OTK) ou Maniac Equipe D ( equipa maníaco) No Eito Gakuen ) *'Item' : Músculo Misanga (Muscle Misanga) Depois disso, ele pode ser escalado para um total de 480 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Saewatari, é necessário o seguinte requisito: *'Jogador' : Hitofude Hayato *'Jogador' : Yomiya Satoshi *'Registro' : Tópico sem fim (tópico sem fim, obtenha 100 tópicos ) Depois disso, ele pode ser escalado para um total de 280 pontos Kizuna. Esteja ciente, a fim de recrutá-lo, pelo menos três jogadores devem ser scouted primeiro do mesmo mestre de comunidade para fazer dele uma opção scoutable. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Saewatari, você precisa ter scouted pelo menos cinco jogadores do mesmo mestre de comunidade para torná-lo escutável. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Óculos de Saudade (Ao Longo dos Óculos, caiu aleatoriamente de Óculos Masters (Mestres ao Ar Livre) do lado de fora ''da mansão de 'Shindou'' ) *'''Foto : Estátua da Deusa do Futebol (Foto da Estátua do Futebol, tirada na entrada da estação de Inazuma ) *'Foto' : Bola de Futebol de Yuuichi (Foto da bola de futebol de Yuichi, tirada no segundo andar do Hospital Geral de Inazuma ) *'Foto' : Bola de futebol com 3 cores (3 fotos de futebol de futebol, tiradas no Odeiba's Seaside Stadium ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 123 *'TP': 187 *'Kick': 93 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Technique': 130 *'Block': 108 *'Speed': 110 *'Stamina': 94 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 86 *'Freedom': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 105 *'TP': 173 *'Kick': 78 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 94 *'Catch': 42 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 71 *'Freedom': 87 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 105 *'TP': 173 *'Kick': 78 *'Dribbling': 78 (108) *'Block': 94 *'Catch': 42 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 71 *'Freedom': 270 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Megane legal' *'Informal' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Megane legal' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Megane legal' Galeria Saewatari and Shindou GO 6 HQ.png|Saewatari warning Shindou about the score order. IG-01-045.jpg|IG-01-045. IG-01-051.jpg|IG-01-051. Trivialidades *Seu nome dub "Dave Inchy" vem de Leonardo da Vinci, um famoso artista italiano, autor da conhecida "Mona Lisa". Navegação